


Mover Night

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Series: College Doesn't Only Bring Debt [9]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asami's super cuddly, Bolin and Opal are like two peas in a pod, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, F/M, Halloween season, Korra's a scared dork, The Movie Sinister References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: It’s mover night with the krew and Korra absolutely hates horror movers while her girlfriend, Asami, loves them. So, what better way of getting payback for a slap on the ass than making your girlfriend watch a horror mover right?
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Series: College Doesn't Only Bring Debt [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897906
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	Mover Night

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Did I watch a horror movie alone to write this fanfic? Yes. Yes I did.  
> (Warning: spoilers to the movie Sinister I guess)
> 
> ……
> 
> Korra and Asami be cute af… 😭 😭 😭 those snuff videos disturbed the fuck out of me

Asami was just fresh out of the shower when she walked into the living room. She was wearing her favorite pair of maroon RCU sweatpants and a fire ferrets tee. As she put her damp hair into a sloppy bun, she adjusted her glasses before saying:

“Babe, you still need help preparing things?”

Korra and her were the only ones in their friend group that shared dorm rooms. So, as a result, they always held parties and mover nights in their room.

“Uhhhh… can you text the guys? They said they were on their way.” Her girlfriend responds as she sets down a few bowls of chips on the dining table.

“Sure.”

Asami walked over to where her phone was and started texting the krew. A few texts in, she mindlessly responds, “They’re right down the hall.” Hearing something drop, she raised a brow before looking up. “Korra?”

Korra softly says “Damnnn” followed by a whistle and perked lips.

Her girlfriend smiled back, “What’s wrong? You forget something?”

She quickly raised her hands up, “Oh! No no, it’s just… you’re dripping hot Sami… pun intended.”

Laughing slightly, Asami slanted her lips with an amused smile as she swayed over to her lover. “Oh… is that so?” Slowly leaning down, she kept eye contact and her lips inched forward with seduction. 

Just right when they were about to kiss, a knock on the door sounds off. Immediately pulling back, Asami has an amused smirk. “What a shame.”

Korra's mouth dropped again as her girlfriend strutted away. She knew Asami was playing with her from the way she was swaying her hips. With her lips jutted forward in a pout, she grins before running up right when Asami was about to open the doorknob and slaps her ass. Asami turned the doorknob just in time nick of when Korra smacked her and the door cracked open leaving her with an astonished face.

“Korra!”

“Hey ladies, we brought the drinks!”

Korra ran away with a smug grin, leaving Asami to face their friends with a funny expression.

Mako raised a brow, “What’s wrong Asami?”

Bolin cautiously steps in while juggling a bunch of drinks in his arms. “You look like you got caught red handed… don’t tell me…” he gasps dramatically when he looks at Korra before whispering, “Were you two fucking?”

“Wha—” Asami’s mouth drops as she snapped towards him, “N-No we weren't! Just get in already you dork!” She shuffles the brothers inside before slamming the door shut. Her cheeks were slightly red when she asked, “Where’s Opal?”

His brother helps him set down the drinks and Bolin replies on behalf of his girlfriend. “She forgot her mover blanket so she went to grab it.”

“Ah, in that case I'll leave the door unlocked.” She pulls out her phone to text her friend.

Humming, Korra opens their snack cabinet for the finishing touches. “Guess we should start poppin some popcorn then? It should be done by the time she’s here. What about the mover?”

“We're fine with anything,” Mako has a neutral face as he grabbed some cups from the cupboards, “Anything but Nuktuk, I'm sick of watching it.”

“Hey it’s a classic!” Bolin retorts as Korra grabs some ice cubes.

“Until you remember all the lines.” His brother shots back before pouring some soda in the cups that Korra put the ice cubes in.

Asami hums as she flips through the Netflix homepage before her lips curled into a smirk. “How about Sinister?”

Korra froze in place as her eyes widened at her girlfriend.

“You mean that horror mover?”

“Yeah, why not?” With an innocent smile, Asami looks at her girlfriend, “Right babe?” She couldn't help but want to tease her lover as payback for slapping her ass right when she opened the door.

Bolin was starting to sweat, “I-Isn’t that a really scary mover? Wei and Wing said that it fucked them up.”

“Come on, it'll be fun.” Asami walked over and affectionately pulled Korra into a back hug. 

Korra was pouting as she whispered into her girlfriend's ear, “You know I hate horror movers!”

Asami whispered back, “That's the point.” Her girlfriend scoffs before she looks up at the brothers, “Come on don't be wimps. It’s Hallow Spirits season!”

“But—”

Just in time, Opal opens the door. “Okay I'm here! Whud I miss? What mover we watchin?”

With a sly smirk, Asami responds quicker than lightning. “Sinister on Netflix.”

“Oh! That sounds good! My brothers said it was something so it's perfect for the spooky season!”

All Korra, Mako and Bolin sighed in defeat. Korra was the first to grumble, “Yeah. It’s perfect. Yay.”

Opal ignores her weird response before the microwave goes off. “Alright. I'll turn the lights off then!”

“Oh! I gotta bathroom first!” Bolin quickly runs off to the bathroom while Mako sits down at the far end of the couch.

Opal sat down in the middle and with another long sigh, Korra opened the bag of popcorn and poured it out into a big bowl. She put in another uncooked bag and set that the usual cook time before walking over to the living room table. By the time everyone was more or less situated, the second bag of popcorn was done. Accepting her fate, Korra pours the popcorn out into another bowl before finally dragging her feet over.

Everyone was seated in their usual spots and since it  _ was _ their room, Asami and Korra always sat on the longer end of their “L” shaped couch. Asami was already settled down and scooched all the way back in the corner. When Korra walks over, she widens her legs and waits until her girlfriend is close enough before opening up her arms. 

Korra sets aside her bowl of popcorn before turning around and settling down into Asami’s embrace. Once her girlfriend’s arms are wrapped around her stomach, she huffs before tossing a popcorn into her mouth.

“I'm not looking forward to this…”

Asami giggles as she pulls Korra closer into her body before pecking her check. “Come on, it'll be fun.”

With a pout, Korra tapped Asami’s foot with her own. “Maybe for you. You know I loathe horror movers!”

“Loathe?” With a giggle, Asami brings her hand up to just under Korra’s breasts and begins rubbing her side with her thumb. “Don’t worry, I'll protect you love~”

“Asamiiiiii…”

“Alright time to get this party started!” Bolin plops down next to Opal and wraps his arm around her shoulder. At that Mako took that as the sign to start the mover and hit the play button.

Korra let out a dry laugh. “I'm screwed.”

Asami smiles before squeezing her lover and giving her an obnoxious kiss on the neck. After a light hickey was left behind, she blew into her lover’s ear before whispering, “I can arrange that if you’re good.”

Her eyes snapped open at the innuendo, “Asami!”

“Sshhh! Come on Korra it’s starting!” 

Despite how reluctant Bolin was to watch the  _ Sinister, _ he was usually the most invested in the films they watched. He happily stuffs a handful of chips in his mouth while Opal drinks some soda. Mako, on the other hand, still had a neutral expression as he ate some popcorn. Asami was amused as you can guess and she was quite happy with her situation: snuggling with her girlfriend and watching one of her favorite horror movers.

With one last sigh, Korra gruffs.

…

The nervous foot tapping began.

“Why there gotta be an attic? Attics and basements are a no no… fuck! Don't touch that box! Run awayyyy, that scorpion gonna stab you. Fuck!”

Korra nervously stuffs some popcorn into her mouth. 

“Why there always gotta be a damn creepy box at the end of the dark ass hallway!” Korra spits out in a quiet whisper, “Ooohhhhhhh, I don't like this. I don't like this. Idon’tlikethis!”

The moment the half naked kid who was later revealed as Trevor, began screaming, Korra flinches and immediately sinks back into Asami.

With a soft chuckle, Asami gave Korra a squeeze. “Don’t worry. You’re fine.”

Korra groaned softly before opening her mouth when Asami fed her a piece of red vine candy. As she slowly nibbled away, Asami ate the other end before they connected with a soft kiss. Humming in bliss, Asami kisses her cheek again before leaning back. She rubs her hand down Korra’s thigh before resting it there.

“Everything’s fine!” Bolin’s tolerance for horror movers was similar to Korra. He was nervously eating away at some of the popcorn while his leg tapped the floor furiously. “Totally fine! Not creepy at all!”

Opal gulps before clutching her blanket and leaning into Bolin’s warmth. “I really hate that tree. And what’s up with that kid?! Did he get possessed or something!”

“...” 

Mako hasn’t said much. He simply munched on their snacks before helping himself to the one bottle of cactus juice they brought along. Once the bottle was uncapped, he asked “Anyone want some?”

Opal was the first to answer, “Can you spike some orange fanta for me?”

“Sure,” he pours a nice and balanced concocktion before handing it to her.

“Thanks.”

“Bo?” 

“I-I-I’m good.” He sips on some coca-cola.

“Asami, Korra?”

Korra cringed at the screen before sinking down a bit, “I'm good…”

“Mmh… sure, can you spike it with a sprite for me?”

“Yeah.”

After mixing the drink, Mako quickly passes along Asami’s cup to Opal who mindlessly hands it over to Bolin who then hands it over to Asami.

“Thanks.”

“Yup.”

After Mako makes himself a drink, he sinks back into the couch. Many chips and popcorn later, it wasn’t until they were approaching the halfway mark that Korra started sinking into Asami again.

“Oh my fucking spirits.” She deadpanned slightly, “That fucking picture just moved!” She started shaking in Asami’s embrace as she nervously clenched her jaw.

With a smug smile, Asami began squeezing Korra firmly as she softly shushed her girlfriend while rubbing her sides. “Sh sh sh… it’s okay. It’s just a picture.”

“That’s a fucking ghost!” Korra whispers out in terror. “We all know fucking pictures that move is gonna kill ya!”

Asami was a hundred percent amused. “This is just the beginning love.”

Several more minutes in, Korra began sweating as she rapidly shook her leg. She was growing more pale by the second and she definitely had a pretty damn good cold sweat. “Oh my spirits… another dark hallway… why the hell is the light on… oh my fucking spirits! Why is that creepy ass projector playing in his room! No one’s there… fuck me fuck me fuck me…!”

Korra’s jaw was clenched again as she pulled at her shirt. As she watched the man, who’s name blew over her head for the nth time, walk towards the projector, she was leaning against Asami real hard and her heart was about to burst.

“Please no jump scares. Please no jump scares, pleasenojumpscares!”

Her leg continued to jerk up and down as the man brought up a creepy stalking ghost picture. The moment he looks out the window chills down her spine and the hairs on her body stand up.

“Fuck!”

“Daah!” Bolin screamed along with Opal while Mako jumped.

Asami laughed before tightly hugging Korra. While she comfortingly rubbed her girlfriend’s sides, Korra began biting her nails in anxiety.

“Fuck fuck fuck…. fuck! Why is that Trevor kid in the bushes… yo he’s so possessed— oh my fucking spirits!” Korra yelped in terror, “THERE’S FUCKING KIDS BEHIND HIM DAWG!”

Korra’s soul practically left her body while Bolin was holding onto Opal like his life depended on it.

“A-Anyone else sweating…? Cause I am!” Bolin was biting at his hand when his girlfriend groaned in discomfort.

“Bolin… can you let me go now. It’s a little… tight.”

“Oh—” he let go before whispering, “sorryyy.”

Cuddling against Korra, Asami hugs her girlfriend tightly again before softly rocking left and right. She occasionally gave her a few affectionate pecks whenever she felt Korra’s heart beat faster than it should. When Korra finally calmed down, she nervously drank some juice that Asami handed to her. Her heart and anxiety finally settled down somewhat and it wasn't until the mover hit a creepy stalking and lawn mower scene that had Korra worked up again.

“Argh… fuck… I don't like this stalker point of view shit… no no no nononono! No! No no no no they are not about to murder that family with the lawn mower. Ah! No, it's on the grass…” Korra sunk down into Asami's stomach. “AHHH! FUCK!” She flinches before turning away into Asami’s side. She began sobbing some fake tears as she muttered some incoherent words, or, more like gibberish.

“...fuck… same bro same…” When the man lights a cigarette, Mako gives in and hooks himself up with another drink, but this time straight cactus juice. 

Asami rubs her hand up and down Korra’s stomach before she leaned over to Korra’s face. She was still amused when she whispered, “Baby, you okay?”

Korra whimpers with a frown before looking her in the eyes, “Does it look like I'm okay?”

With a smile, Asami leans forward and kisses her nose. “You're still conscious.”

“Why you—” Korra bit down a loud chomp before facing forward. She was pouting completely before reluctantly (most definitely willingly) settling back into Asami’s arms.

Softly giggling, Asami wraps her left arm under her girlfriend’s breasts while the other is holding the back of Korra’s hand. She was having a great time if she said so herself.

Eventually Bolin gasps before muttering out, “Oh my spirits…” he gulps heavily, “the projector is playing even though he locked the doorrr.”

Opal was shaking before she pulled her blanket over her head. She stayed like that for a split second before pulling it down and peaking at the screen.

“Oh fuck me…” Korra was pale as she swiftly flips her girlfriend’s hand over so that they could interlock fingers. Once she was situated, she sunk into Asami’s embrace once again.

Humming with a blank face, Asami softly pawed Korra’s side. “Pass me the bowl of chips?”

It was in front of their feet.

“S-Sure…”

Korra grabs the bowl and carefully hands it to Asami before jumping at the sudden appearance of a creepy child’s face. “AAH!”

Bolin screamed while sending the popcorn in his hand flying. “OH MY SPIRITS!”

Asami catches the bowl from Korra’s hand just in time before the popcorn went flying. She nonchalantly sets it down to their sides before snacking on them while Korra starts shaking again.

“Fuck fuck fuck… I hate creepy kids… I hate dark—hallways! Dude right behind you!”

Bolin’s teeth were chattering and the moment he saw the daughter facing that creepy ass ghost child in the corner, he lost his shit and fell backwards. Opal immediately hid under her blanket again and Mako was speechless. And, as you’d expect, Korra froze up like nobody’s business while Asami continued to eat her snack and hugged onto her girlfriend tightly. After all for one, Asami loves cuddling with Korra, two, she was trying to comfort her and three, she was trying to stop her from failing around too much.

Moments later, Mako’s mouth dropped. “Bruh… no way… don’t tell me this fool bought a murder victims house?”

“Ha ha ha… ha…” Opal was losing her shit, “We are never buying a house that someone died in.”

Bolin nodded his head in agreement. Thankfully, Korra finally calmed down and she was facing the TV again. What made her relax completely was when the two parents started arguing with one another. “Oh please… what’s up with people deflecting questions? Why people gotta blame others?”

It wasn’t until a flashlight lit up the father’s face when he was sleeping that had her panicking all over again.

“OH MY SPIRITS IT'S LIKE THE SNUFF VIDEOS AAAH!” She bucked back into Asami and started tapping her foot again.

At this point, Bolin somehow made it under Opal’s blanket and they were both shaking slightly. Mako still hasn't made a comment and simply drank more juice. Meanwhile, Korra was honestly done with this shit. Everyone knows not to fuck with ghosts and spirits so that fact she had to watched a mover about them. Oh please, she wanted to run away but the grip that Asami had on her body was nice and firm. Asami was so doing that on purpose and she couldn't help but be slightly annoyed at her.

“Ohhhhhhhhh, don’t go into that creepy ass attic. Don’t go don't go… of course you go… BRUH!” Grabbing her face, Korra was shook, “THERE’S CREEPY ASS KIDS!” The whites of her eyes showed as she fell back onto Asami.

Okay on second thought, maybe her girlfriend’s hold was kind of comforting.

Asami’s eyes widened slightly, “Babe?” She leaned forward to peak at her lover’s face, “You good?” She taps her side and Korra twitches awake after a moment. 

“Ah shit!? What happened!?” Korra snapped her eyes left and right as if she didn’t know where she was.

“Mmm…” Asami glances up at the screen, “Well they’re finally on the run now. They’re moving out of the haunted house.”

Korra lets out a dry laugh as she adjusts in Asami’s arms. “Ah, o-okay…” ah yes. Asami’s arms were very warm. Nice and cozy and toasty. She let out a sad whimper before wiggling against her girlfriend’s chest.  _ Hmm… was Asami wearing a bra…?  _

Meanwhile… Mako was chuckling softly to himself. “It’s too late fam… the boogie man’s after you…”

Fast forwarding slightly, Bolin finally seemed sober at this point. Not like he was actually drunk on booze of course, but he was totally drunk on fear. “Oh wow… that sheriff's not a bad guy after all… wow… that’s a nice ass mansion.”

Korra’s mouth drops when the college professor dude sends the dad an eerie image. “Oh. My. Spirits. It’s a fucking scorpion. IT’S A FUCKING SCORPION!” She snapped her head at Asami, “Babe, wasn't there a scorpion at the beginning?! And a snake too at some point!”

Looking Korra in the eyes, Asami giggles before nuzzling against her.

“Argh— Sami! Your glasses are hitting me.”

“BRO! You have a fucking attic in your house too!!!”

At Bolin’s remark, Korra snapped her eyes at the TV before laughing deliriously when she saw a familiar box. “He burned that shit. He burned ittttt. Ohhh he’s dead. Fuck me…”

“No no no no no…” Bolin latched onto Opal quicker than you can say boo. “Extended cut-scenes?! WHAT THE FUCK NOOOO! PICK UP THAT PHONE DAWG! DEPUTY SO AND SO CAN HELP YOU! Ohhhhhhh you’re so dead.”

Opal was shaking like crazy, “Oh my spirits…” after Deputy So and So’s call, she deadpanned. “He’s gonna die.”

The liquid that Mako just drank dripped out of his mouth and back into his cup. “He’s gonna die.”

“Oh no no no,” Korra was wiggling like crazy in Asami’s arms, “Fuck it! Kill your kid! She’s possessed man! Fuck!” Moments later, she was squeezing onto Asami like her life depended on it. “WITH AN AXE! NO!! OH MY SPIRITS NO!”

Asami let out an impressed whistle as the daughter dragged the axe closer to her father. 

“GYAAA!” Korra went from covering her eyes to slapping them shut and opening them again. That repeated a few times. “NOOOO! NO! SHE PAINTED THE HOUSE WITH THEIR BLOOD NOOO!”

“Oh spirits of Raava protect us from this monster. Oh spirits of…” Bolin was rocking back and forth slightly with Opal while spewing some nonsense.

Korra was practically crying, “Nooo, Ashleyyyy, how could youuu!” A few moments later, she jumps backwards and almost smacks Asami in the face before she screams, “AAHHHH! SHE WENT INTO THE DAMN SCREEN!”

At the last cut-scene, both Bolin and Opal scream before pulling the blanket over their heads. Mako drops the potato chip he was trying to eat while Korra screamed really loud in shock before burying her face into Asami’s chest.

Asami was the only one laughing in the room as she patted Korra’s back. “Aw baby…” shushing and cooing at her, she leaned forward and embraced Korra tightly. She gave her a few soft kisses while gently rocking back and forth. Korra didn't say much and simply tugged at Asami’s shirt while breathing in her scent.

“You’re good I gotchu…” she pats Korra’s back comfortingly before looking up at her friends, “So… how was the mover?”

Mako gulps before grabbing his cup and takes a sip out of it. “T-That was… g-good. It was good…”

Bolin and Opal peaked at the ending credits from their blanket, “I… the color red is not the same anymore…”

They both pan over to see the maroon shirt Asami was wearing before scooting away from her. When Asami gives them a  _ ‘really’ _ look they both raise their hands up. Bolin babbled first.

“It’s not that we have anything against you or your favorite color! It’s just…”

“Red is not the same color anymore…” Opal finishes.

Asami shook her head teasingly, “You guys are such babies. It wasn't that bad.”

Opal jutted her lips forward while crossing her arms, “Oh really?” She eyes Korra, “Last I recall, your girlfriend was the one who screamed the most! At least I'm not dating the biggest baby of the group!!”

“That’s…” Asami looks down at her lover who was still sniffing slightly in her chest. With a hum, she smiles softly. “She’s my baby so that's okay. Anyways, what should we watch next?”

With his eyebrow twitching, Mako started flipping through the Netflix homepage. “I'm fine with anything… that didn't involve so much red…”

Korra was groaning for some reason before Asami laughed. “We should watch Sinister Two.”

At that, everyone snapped at Asami  _ including _ Korra. “NO!”

Asami starts laughing hysterically, “I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Let’s watch Enola Holmes, I heard that was good.”

In fear, Mako quickly searched it up. “Sounds good.”

With another soft groan, Korra finally sits up properly before turning around and hugging her girlfriend. She buries her face into the crevice of Asami’s neck before whispering, “That was horrible…”

Asami hums while running her hand up and down Korra’s thigh. She kisses her cheek before whispering back in a teasing voice, “It’s okay baby, I'll protect you. Love you Korra~”

Her girlfriend had a sad pout. “Well I hate you and your stupid horror movers…”

“Aww…” Asami began nipping at her lover affectionately, “But you were *kiss* so *kiss* cute.”

Korra grumbles.

Asami starts obnoxiously kissing her, “Love youuuu~”

Trying to squirm away, Korra closes her eyes and turns away. Asami continued her attack and it wasn't until a few chaste kisses on the lips that made Korra huff in defeat. She reluctantly hugs her girlfriend before mumbling back, “Love you too.”

“Stop flirting and making out already! The mover’s startin!”

Asami rolls her eyes, “Yeah yeah.”

Korra stood up and made a power stance. “I call big spoon this time!”

Smiling, Asami happily moved over before settling into Korra’s arms. “Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: And yes, they were holding hands for a good amount of time during the movie and Asami also kissed Korra whenever her heart began to pound in her chest. So yes, they were sickeningly cute af. 
> 
> Also, since it's October I guesss I'll try writing halloween-esk fanfics 😂 😂 😂


End file.
